1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a technology that is known to achieve higher density and larger capacity in semiconductor elements, substrates with semiconductor elements mounted thereon are stacked in layers in a thickness direction and are electrically connected to one another to make them conductive with one another.
For example, conventionally there is a method in which substrates with through holes formed therein are used, and conductive members are provided in the through holes to make the upper and lower layers conductive with one another. To make the upper and lower layers conductive through the conductive members in the substrates, solder balls, bumps, pins and the like may be provided between the substrates.
However, according to the conventional technology described above, when a plurality of substrates with semiconductor elements mounted thereon are to be stacked in layers, the thickness of each of the substrates, the thickness of conduction means and margins between the semiconductor elements and substrates are added up. As a result, this causes a problems that the package size becomes large. Also, when different types of semiconductor elements are mounted, for example, through holes for chip selectors that are to be provided independently from others may be required, and the package size may become larger by the amount for the through holes, or the degree of freedom in designing wirings becomes lower. In this case, other substrates may additionally be used. However, this also leads to a large package size.
The present invention has been made in view of the circumstances described above, and an advantage is to provide semiconductor devices, methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and electronic equipment, which can reduce the package size.